Del Infierno al Cielo
by TotalDramaFics-DxC
Summary: Su matrimonio durante el año que llevaban casados no había sido bueno para ninguno de los dos, Courtney pensaba que Duncan se había aprovechado de su situación, bueno él necesitaba una esposa para no perder su fortuna y ella, bueno ella necesitaba...
1. Fue un error

**¡Hey! amigos de FF :D yo aqui de new trayendo nuevo ¡Fic! ¿de quién? ¡daa! de qiien mas sino de nuestro ¡DxC! ¡oh! ¡yeah! ;) de verdad gente necesito sus reviews también para esta historia que seguro les gustara(eso lo aseguro) ya saben ¿eh?...en fin solo digo que um habra también un poco de GxB,esas dos parejas seran principales aqui en este fic ¿ok? ;) a ver si me dicen para agregar algo mas adelante :B**

**Advertencia: hay temas un poco fuertes por lo que los prevengo para que se abstengan a leer...**

**PD:los personajes no me pertenecen son 100% de TD...**

* * *

><p><strong>DEL INFIERNO AL CIELO<strong>

Su matrimonio durante el año que llevaban casados no había sido bueno para ninguno de los dos, Courtney pensaba que Duncan se había aprovechado de su situación , bueno el necesitaba una esposa para no perder su fortuna y ella, bueno ella necesitaba dinero por lo que prácticamente Courtney se caso por conveniencia, pues sus padres murieron en un trágico accidente y ella quedo sin nada, apenas se caso con Duncan pudo seguir su profesión de abogada. Por otro lado Duncan se había enamorado perdidamente de ella aunque no lo demostraba por como la trataba a veces, se portaba frio y le demostraba a ella que no tenía corazón. Podría tener toda la felicidad, pero no solo con dinero se compra o con tener a una mujer hermosa al lado que ni siquiera en un año la había podido tocar, había tenido mucha paciencia para aguantar las ganas de estar con ella cada noche y hacerla suya varias veces. Esta relación ante la familia de Duncan era la perfecta pareja, y cuando les preguntaban que cuando iban a tener a su primer hijo , ellos cambiaban el tema rápidamente , cuando llegaban a la hermosa mansión Sangalli, todo volvía a ser el infierno , tanto para ella como para él...

Aquí comienza *+*+*+del infierno al cielo+*+*+*

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 1: Fue un error<strong>

Courtney se encontraba en la mansión Sangalli encerrada en su recamara mirando por la ventana como los últimos rayos de sol iluminaban aquella habitación, mientras observaba recordaba como había aceptado casarse con Duncan , si su memoria no le fallaba lo conoció en un café, ambos se parecieron atractivos, Courtney había dejado hace poco tiempo sus estudios por falta de dinero después de que sus padres murieron en un terrible accidente y aunque ya había pasado más de un año desde el accidente le dolía porque para ella desde el día que acepto en la iglesia fue el cavar su propia tumba, pero aquel hombre que era de carácter fuerte y a veces agresivo le movía el piso, así fuera un matrimonio que no valiera nada para ninguno, bueno eso pensaba ella. De pronto se acordó que un día cuando hablaron por primera ves él le dijo que tenia un bufet de abogados, y también le dijo que necesitaba una esposa para no perder su fortuna, Courtney desde aquel día comenzó a pensar que así tendría una oportunidad para volver a estudiar, pero también pensó que casarse sin amor era venderle el alma al mismo diablo y llevarse al infierno y no al cielo...de un momento a otro escapo de sus pensamientos, cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta , ella contesto:

-¿Quién?-Dijo Courtney mientras iba leyendo un libro.

- señora perdón que la interrumpa, pero ya la esta esperando Benjamín (el chofer) para llevarla a la universidad-Dijo Blanca quien era la empleada.

-ah si, muchas gracias Blanca ya bajo-dijo la castaña con una voz apagada.

-esta bien señora, con su permiso.

-propio-Respondio Courtney.

Courtney tomo fuerzas para levantarse, paso su mano derecha hacia su cara y se seco una pequeña lagrima que había resbalado por su rostro mientras recordaba cosas del pasado. Tomo su bolso, se miro al espejo y se fue directo al coche. Eran las 12:00 del medio día.

Mientras Courtney se dirigía a la universidad Duncan estaba hablando con su socio y su amigo de confianza Geoff Hoult que hace un poco más de 4 meses había contraído matrimonio con la hermosa Bridgette Permasu. Duncan envidiaba el matrimonio de su amigo, el amor que él y Bridgette se tenían. En poco tiempo Brid y Courtney se habían hecho muy buenas amigas, Duncan y Geoff se encontraban hablando de negocios, cuando de repente Duncan se queda un poco pensativo.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Dijo un rubio

-Tu sabes lo que me pasa Geoff, ya no puedo más, como sabes no tengo felicidad, cuando tengo mis necesidades tengo que ir a un burdel porque Courtney no me las da, y yo siento que no parecemos un matrimonio, ni nos queremos-mintió-me siento mal por estar engañándola con cada tipa-Dijo Duncan tristemente

-Viejo no se que decirte tú a tus 26 años y ella a sus 23, están lo bastantemente jóvenes, se podrían separar y buscar la felicidad en otra parte, eso pasaría hacer del infierno el cielo.

-No sé, la verdad creo que la extrañaría, ya se ha vuelto una parte muy importante en mi vida, además no creo volver hacer capas de vivir en la vida de soltero-Dijo el ojiazul.

-Duncan-Geoff se puso serio- tú ya cumpliste tu cometido, era casarte para quedarte con la fortuna, ya paso el año del que no se podían separar, ahora tu ya puedes tomar la decisión de divorciarte o no.

-Tienes razón en cierta parte.

-Bueno yo te dejo, voy a ver a Brid, además ya es tarde, quede con ella para almorzar, es mejor que te vallas tu también directo a tu casa-finalizo el chico.

-Si eso creo...

Geoff salió del bufet y Duncan no se quedo atrás salió a los pocos minutos, se fue despacio por el camino, puesto que llovía cada ves mas fuerte, y mientras conducía recordaba como había sido todo con Courtney y lo maravilloso que se pudieron haber llevado….

Cuando llego a la mansión Blanca le dijo que Courtney había salido ya desde hace 2 horas y media para la universidad, y que se acordara que hoy salía un poco tarde...

Duncan de inmediato le dijo a Benjamín, que descansara que el mismo iría por la señora, algo que le sorprendió tanto como a Blanca y como a las demás mucamas, cocineros, etc. en cuanto se enteraron.

Duncan salió de la mansión Sangalli en uno de sus mejores coches un BMW7negro, en el cual fue directo a la UNIVERSITY OF TORONTO, la mejor universidad de todo Canadá. En llegar tardo 30 minutos, bajo de su coche lentamente y todas las estudiantes de allí se le quedaron mirrado y murmurando lo guapo que estaba, el no le presto mayor importancia y se dirigió hacia el salón de clases de Courtney. Cuando llego allí vio a Courtney hablando con un chico, no pudo evitar los celos, que tenia. Courtney volteo un poco la cabeza y vio a Duncan, de inmediato se despidió de su compañero y se fue donde estaba Duncan.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo la morena cruzando los brazos

-Acaso estas ciega o que, vine por ti-Decia tiranamente

-Mira ¡mi amor! bájale a tu tonito, que no me gusta para nada-Término diciendo la castaña

-Pues fíjate que no le voy a bajar a mi tonito, yo hablo como se me pega la gana así que agarra tus cosas que nos vamos-Dijo Duncan agarrándola del brazo...

-Ni loca, ni drogada, ni borracha, me iría contigo, eres una bestia, un animal. Parece que no tuvieras corazón….sabes que me voy caminando-Decia ya harta.

-No tu no te vas a ninguna parte así tenga que llevarte a la fuerza-Hablo bajando la voz.

Duncan llevo a Courtney del brazo un poco brusco, aunque intentaba disimular que le encantaba tenerla así cerca de él abrazada…

Por otro lado por la cabeza de Courtney navegaban varios pensamientos...

Courtney pensaba-porque no me esfuerzo en zafarme de él, porque cuando me abraza en frente su familia siento algo en el estomago, porque en este momento siento ganas de estar con él...Dios te lo pido dime que siento, no puedo seguir con esta incertidumbre, porque si sigo así voy a terminar terminándole de vender mi alma al diablo...

Duncan la subió al auto, luego subió él. En todo el camino ninguno de los dos pronuncio palabra alguna. Cuando llegaron a la mansión Courtney no espero a que el parqueara el coche, se bajo rápidamente, subió las escaleras que se dirigían hacia las habitaciones y entro a la suya cerrando la puerta fuertemente. En ese momento Duncan iba subiendo las escaleras, y se acerco a la recamara de Courtney, preparo su mano para tocar la puerta, pero de un instante a otro se arrepintió de tocar y se fue a su pieza...

Cuando Duncan entro a su habitación cerro la puerta con una lentitud impresionante, cuando la termino de cerrar se tiro en la cama…

* * *

><p><strong>Jjojo ¿y qué les parecio? ¿genial?¿apesto?¿gusto? o...<strong>

**Bueno espero muchos ¡reviews! de su parte y gracias a Eclipse total por tus consejitos y no para nada me molesta al contrario me parece genial esas criticas constructivas :D**

**¡Muack! **

**¿Dejan review? n_n**


	2. El primer paso

_**DEL INFIERNO AL CIELO**_

_**¿Qué tal fanmanicos? ^^ espero que ustedes si esten mejor que yo ¬¬ ...la verdad esperaba mas reviews y es que leen y no dejan reviews y eso no es asiiiiiii...pero ya que aquí les dejo el nuevo cap que espero que les guste, y esta vez digo de ante mano que si no veo mas reviews sentire decir que no seguire con el fic porque no me daran ganas de continuar algo que no se comenta,y bueno solo eso ya lo saben...**_

_**nos vemos abajo...**_

_**Dejo en claro que los personajes de TD no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.2: El primer paso<strong>

Pensamiento de Duncan-Geoff tiene razón es mejor que terminemos con esta farsa, me estoy haciendo daño y también se lo estoy haciendo a ella , ya es mejor que piense bien lo de los tramites de divorcio, no quiero seguir así , también tendré que inventar una excusa para mi familia…

Por otro lado en la mansión Hoult...

Se encontraban Geoff y su bella esposa Bridgette en la sala de estar muy a gusto hablando sobre varias cosas que los atemorizaban, bueno mas bien hablaban de sus sueños de chicos y sus temores, cuando de repente en el tema se meten Duncan y Courtney y así cambian de lo que estaban hablando y comienzan hablar de ellos, Geoff le conto a Brid lo que le había dicho Duncan...

-Mi amor, pero porque pones esa cara le dijiste lo que pensabas además así Court y Duncan no se van a seguir haciendo el daño que se están haciendo viviendo juntos-Dijo la ojimiel serenamente

-Lo se pero estoy empezando a pensar que esos dos sienten algo más el uno por el otro y no lo han querido aceptar (yo: vaya que inteligente este chico), por temor o por algo más-dijo un poco triste el chico rubio.

-¿tu crees?-dijo algo sorprendida

-pff no lo creo, estoy casi seguro, y no se pero alguien les podría dar un empujoncito, o algo así para sacarlos de ese infierno en el que están viviendo.

-¿Me estas diciendo que actuemos de los angelitos del amor, o de Venus la diosa del amor? ay por dios Geoff no estamos en la mitología griega estamos en el siglo XXI.

-A con que no podemos actuar de angelitos del amor-dijo para luego besarla.

-No sé ¡convénceme!-dijo tomándolo de la barbilla.

Geoff beso a Bridge apasionadamente…

Por otro lado Court se encontraba en su habitación sentada en su sillón que tenia vista al cielo, pensando en su marido y en todo eso que le hacia sentir , aunque le costaba reconocerlo si, si cabía la posibilidad de quererlo, pero ¿amarlo?.Era absurdo, amar a un hombre que no te hace caso o te quiere, pero porque él y no otro...en fin estas y muchas más preguntas rodeaban su cabeza.

Después se puso su pijama y se hecho a dormir.

Aunque ambos no lo sabían, pusieron su cabeza en la almohada al mismo tiempo y también se durmieron al mismo tiempo...

En la mañana Duncan se encontraba desayunando en el jardín, en eso llega Courtney tan hermosa como siempre y se sienta a su lado, Duncan se queda sin palabras al igual que ella. A ella la llenaba ese delicioso aroma de su perfume y ese aroma masculino que siempre la había atraído y a el esa dulzura y elegancia característica de ella, de repente llego Blanca la cual rompió el silencio que habitaba en la mesa.

-Disculpe que interrumpa señor.

-No te preocupes Blanca, no interrumpiste nada. ¿Necesitas algo?-dijo Duncan

-No señor. Vine para ver si se le ofrecía algo a la señora.

-Si por favor Blanquita, hoy voy a desayunar con el señor.

Blanca se retiro, y de nuevo el silencio invadió la mesa, los dos al mirarse sentían una sensación extraña en sus estómagos, se podría decir que como una mariposa volando libremente por un campo cuando de repente Courtney rompió el silencio con un comentario...

-Ya que estamos casados y lo vamos a seguir estando , creo que es mejor que nuestra relación mejoré, no quiero volver a tener otra de esas peleas tan fuertes que hemos tenido en este año que llevamos de matrimonio, además no quiero que esto se vuelva peor ni para ti…ni para mi.

-Courtney, estoy de acuerdo, la verdad siento lo mismo, no quiero seguir peleando contigo, ya que vamos a estar unidos mucho más tiempo.

-Entonces ¿amigos?-Dijo la tostada chica estirando su brazo.

-Amigos-respondió su marido estrechando la mano de ella.

Los dos se dieron un beso muy cerca de los labios, unos minutos después Blanca llego con el desayuno de Courtney, los dos desayunaron juntos, después Court subió a arreglase ya que lo iba a acompañar al bufet, a ayudarlo y a seguir aparentando un matrimonio feliz ante la sociedad.

Cuando llegaron al bufet al bajarse del Porshe él le abrió la puerta, y la tomo de la mano, como quien dice dos enamorados, aunque para ellos era lo contrario, pero no por mucho tiempo, porque para ser verdad el amor los flecharía lo suficientemente rápido haciendo que todo o casi todo cambiara, luego entraron a la oficina, Courtney cerro la puerta con seguro. Duncan se sentó en su silla y Courtney en el sofá, bueno mas bien se recostó...de un momento a otro Duncan se paro de su silla y se dirigió hacia ella, era como si algo lo estuviera controlando, algo que era más fuerte que él, de un instante a otro el se sentó en el sofá y beso a Courtney, Courtney sólo se dejo llevar...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bien solo dejen sus lindos reviews,que sean muchos y quiza me anime a seguir,mientras tanto solo esperare :B<strong>_

_**asiiiiii que gente lean esto muy bien y dejen reviews :D necesitos esos y gracias a quienes me apoyan y dan consejos aqui en FF.**_


	3. Un ogro de negro Corazón

**DEL INFIERNO AL CIELO**

**¡Hey! Gente de FF ow si que extrañaba subir cap en esta historia, bueno si prometen dejar reviews :o subiré mas seguido…yupiiiii ya se viene navidad, ¡QUE REEMOCION! ¡oh si! Jeje em bien ya no los aburro burro mas los dejo con el cap que espero les guste. Nos vemos mas abajo ;)**

**Pd: los personajes de TD no me pertenecen (aunque quisiera) y esto es hecho sin fines de lucro y solo por diversión :D**

**Atte. TishaDxC**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 3: Un ogro de negro corazón<strong>

El beso cada ves se volvía más intenso entre Duncan y Courtney, parecía ser el ultimo, lentamente Duncan recorrió el cuerpo de ella, para luego besar sus labios y la acaricio, le beso el cuello, y volvió a subir a su labios, Courtney lentamente desabrocho la camisa de Duncan mientras se besaban…

Cuando terminaron de entregarse los dos estaban recostados en el sofá…

-yo, no se lo que paso...no quise provocarte, es mas no se porque respondí a tus besos, se supone que los amigos no hacen esto…-Dijo la castaña con voz temblorosa.

-sssssssshhhhh, nosotros somos más que amigos, somos marido y mujer, no te sientas mal esto es responsabilidad de los dos.

Diciendo esto Duncan se paro y cogió su ropa y se visitó rápido, Courtney hiso lo mismo enseguida, al medio día los dos salieron a almorzar a un restaurante de la mejor zona de Canadá, en el restaurante, los dos estaban un poco distraídos pensando en lo de la mañana, en lo que hicieron, además que había sido esa fuerza que los obligo a hacerlo. Mientras la comida ninguno dijo nada, el silencio invadía totalmente la mesa. Pasaron los minutos y todo seguía igual, no eran capas de mirarse a los ojos. Mas tarde después del almuerzo él la llevo a la universidad y luego se regreso para la mansión; cerca de las 11:00pm fue en su auto a recoger a Courtney, pero cuando llego no la encontró en el lugar de siempre ¿Sera que habrá ido caminando? se pregunto mientras parqueaba el coche, para bajarse a buscarla. Recorrió lentamente cada centímetro de la universidad...de repente a lo lejos escucha un grito ¡SUELTAME! al parecer esa persona estaba llorando, Duncan dio la vuelta pero se acordó de la vos y se dio cuenta que esa era la voz de Courtney ¿que paso Courtney ? pensaba mientras caminaba rápidamente , cada ves las palabras se escuchaban más fuertes...cuando llego vio...

Duncan vio que un tipo tenia a Courtney contra al pared besándola forzosamente, por lo que se lleno de ira al ver que aquel hombre la tocaba, pero lo peor fue cuando vio las lagrimas de Courtney correr por su rostro junto con los gritos de ella…Duncan rápidamente lo tumbo de un solo golpe al tipo que la tenia. Courtney en ese mismo instante cuando la soltó corrió hacia Duncan y lo abrazo con gran fuerza...

-te juro que si le vuelves a poner una mano encima otra vez te mato yo con mis propias manos-dijo eufórico y señalando a aquel tipo

-no pues que miedo, ella es la que provoca a los hombres deberías tenerla entrenada ¿no? Además esta demasiado hermosa como para dejarla ir-dijo aquel hombre desvergonzado

Duncan esta vez no dialogo y le mando un golpe que dejo a aquel inconsciente, rápidamente se llevo a su esposa de ese lugar. En el camino nadie pronuncio nada, a ella le deslizaban unas pequeñas lagrimas por su delicado rostro, cosa que la hacia ver mas frágil y hacia estremecer a Duncan. A veces intentaba controlarse y volver al ogro como ella le decía, pero esas lagrimas lo volvían menos insensible por lo que le daban ganas de protegerla y de que nadie le hiciera daño.

Al llegar a la mansión el la ayudo a ir a su pieza, Courtney temblaba del susto que todavía tenia, él entro a la habitación de ella, le dijo que entrara al tocador y se pusiera la pijama, que él la esperaría para dejarla más tranquila. Ella sólo asintió y se dirigió al tocador y 10 minutos después salió…

Cuando Duncan ya se iba a ir….

-No, no te vallas…-dijo con voz entrecortada-no me dejes sola, tengo miedo (una lagrima corrió por su mejilla).

-No parezcas una bebe-decía él intentando ser el mismo de siempre-estas lo suficientemente grandecita, ¿no crees?-dijo esto dándole la espalda a ella

-¿Porque eres así conmigo?... primero te portas como un caballero y luego vienes y me dices esto.

Duncan, no soportó verla llorar más por lo que fue hacia la cama de ella, allí le dio un beso en la frente y se acostó a su lado...sin que se dieran cuenta los dos terminaron dormidos. A Courtney mientras dormían le daban vueltas en su cabeza varias preguntas como ¿el porque Duncan la había salvado?¿realmente la quería? O ¿aunque sea sentía algo por ella? ¿podrían tener un futuro juntos? espera Courtney pensó, pero porque pensar en eso si se supone que no sientes nada por ese ogro insensible. Pero para ser sincera se porto como un hombre diferente y enamorado esta noche. ¡Hay! que cosas piensas, él enamorado de ti, no lo creo, él solo se ama a si mismo, es un tonto egocéntrico además entre el y yo no va a haber nada, ni hay, ni hubo, ni habrá…

En la mañana, los dos despertaron casi al mismo tiempo. Al verse tan juntos y abrazados en la cama se asustaron un poco, pero su corazón latía intensamente al saber que durmieron juntos, sin pelear, sin gritos. El silencio los invadió rápidamente, lentamente se fueron separando. Duncan se paro de la cama y rompió el silencio...

-¿ya te sientes mejor?-pregunto él del otro lado de la cama

-si, gracias por quedarte, nunca pensé que un ogro haría lago así por mi, claro que veo que tu corazón no es tan negro, y que se puede vivir sin peleas e indiferencias contigo, es como… haber pasado del a infierno a algo parecido al cielo-dijo un poco cabizbaja y con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Courtney, se me olvido preguntarte si ese infeliz te lastimo o algo , no quiero saber que te golpeo o algo, por otra persona, acuérdate que quedamos de ser amigos y no quiero mentiras-dijo serio y dirigiéndose hacia ella

Courtney se cogió su pierna, con un poco de dolor, iba a abrir su boca para decirle a Duncan que no le había golpeado, o otra cosa , pero su esposo se dio cuenta cuando Courtney hizo aquel movimiento de dolor por lo que en ese momento Duncan fue hacia ella y le quito la mano de la extremidad y vio el golpe que tenia, Duncan tomo aire para poder hablar..

-me ibas a decir que no te había golpeado ¿porque lo estas defendiendo?, después de lo que casi te hace ¿Te gusta?-dijo celoso y levantándose de la cama

-Que…¿Qué? Como crees eso?-dijo un poco enfadada y ofendida por lo que acababa de escuchar- no es por él es por...(Courtney iba a decir por ti pero no fue capas) por pues no quiero que vallas y te pelees de nuevo porque que tal si te golpea o algo…

-Por dios Courtney, si me muero, tu quedas libre para hacer lo que se te pegue la gana, además te quedarías con toda esta fortuna que era lo que querías desde un principio, como no vas a querer que yo me muera-dijo exaltado

En ese momento sin pensarlo Courtney sacudió su mano para luego darle una fuerte bofetada a Duncan, no podía permitir que la siguiera ofendiendo de esa manera, realmente la lastimaba.

-¡SABES! Yo no tengo ese corazón tuyo, mejor vete de mi recamara no quiero ver tu cara, en todo el maldito día ¡me entendiste!-dijo a gritos y tratando de contener las lagrimas.

Duncan después de aquella bofetada se llevo la mano al rostro en señal de que lo sintió.

-Después de que me quedo toda la noche cuidándote como un estu*pido, vienes y me pegas, sabes pues trágate tu maldito cuarto que al fin y al cabo no me interesa si te mueres o algo, me da igual-dijo el ojiazul con rabia

-¡A mi también me daría igual que te mueras!, es más como tú dices si tu te mueres yo quedo libre y con tu cochina fortuna puedo hacer lo que se me pegue la gana, ahora te puedes largar de mi habitación-dijo la morena señalando con el dedo índice la puerta.

-¡claro! después de lo que paso ayer en el buffet me echas, tú solo querías revolcarte conmigo, eres una...

Antes de que Duncan su marido terminara su frase Courtney reacciono bofeteándolo de nuevo ante aquella humillación…

-¿una qué? ¡Responde!, nonoono mejor ni me respondas, ¡lárgate!, que lo único que haces aquí es estorbarme.

Duncan salió de la pieza de Courtney, tirando la puerta de un portazo, y cuando termino de irse ella se quito la mascara de mujer decidida y fuerte, y callo al piso envuelta en llanto...unos minutos después se levanto y limpio las lagrimas, para ir asi al tocador, ya allí alisto un baño en la tina con agua caliente, y con burbujas...cuando la tina ya estaba lista, Courtney se desnudo lentamente, y se metió en la tina. Ya dentro de la bañera, se quedo pensando en la discusión con Duncan, pero ¿porque le afectaba tanto ese hombre?, si según ella le daría igual si estuviera o no...lo único que le quedaba pensar era que se había enamorado de ese ogro de negro corazón...

DxC

* * *

><p>Um... si,si ya se fue mucho drama,pero les aseguro que mejorara(en alguna parte de la historia) xD<p>

yyyy ¿bien? ¿dejaran muchos reviews?... porque espero muchis, de verdad ¬¬

bueno mis amigs me largo y los dejo en ascuas con esta historia ;))

byeeeeee

¿review?


	4. No hay disfraz que pueda largo tiempo

**Heeeeeeeeey fanaticos de TD ya estoy aqui,no desesperen mas, ya se que tarde algo,pero ya estare dejando cap mas seguido si veo que este fic gusta a ver si me apoyan tambien con los agradecer a todos los que me leen y siempre dejan sus reviews a este fic cuando pueden,como liberty princess,. GRACIAS a ustedes y a las demas tambien ;) **

**Nos vemos abajo...**

****Los personajes no me pertenecen. ****

**** DXC ****

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 4: No hay disfraz que pueda largo tiempo ocultar el amor donde lo hay<strong>

Courtney después de la discusión con Duncan se arreglo y dirigió hacia la casa de Bridgette, fue donde su convertible y lo puso en marcha lo más rápido que pudo para no verle la cara a su esposo, mientras conducía lo único que hacia era pensar en lo que había pasado la noche anterior y ese mismo día, pero ¿por qué la salvo después de como la trata?; cerro por un instante sus ojos olvidando que conducía, despejando todo lo malo. De repente de un momento perdió el control del coche, cuando abrió los ojos vio una gran columna, pues había impactado contra ella.

Aún un poco consciente sujetándose la cabeza por el fuerte dolor y zumbido que sentía le brotaba por los oídos logro marcarle al celular a Duncan, el cual contesto en cuestión de segundos...

-¿Bueno?

-Dun...can…-dijo ella hablando con dificultad

-Courtney …¿eres tú?-pregunto extrañado

-A..yu..da..me-Decia faltante de aire

-¿Courtney que, que tienes?-dijo ya un poco preocupado

-Me, me...

Courtney quedo completamente inconsciente. Momentos después fue auxiliada y llevada a un hospital. Al llegar al hospital ella despertó en una habitación, con varios arreglos florales que decían: mejórate pronto, en el sillón se encontraba un oso de peluche hermoso que tenia una tarjeta.

La enfermera entro...

-Al parecer ya esta consiente, ¿como se siente? Tuvo un accidente un poco brusco…solo tiene unos raspones, lo cual quiere decir que pronto estará bien-dijo la enfermera amablemente-.

-¿Hace cuanto que estoy aquí?-decia mientras la enfermera se acercaba a ella para ver que todo estaba bien- ¿Y esta aquí mi esposo?... Ya estoy muy confundida no se ni que me paso, creo que...

-ya no se preocupe, yo le puedo responder las preguntas, esta aquí desde hace 45 minutos exactamente, y su esposo es el señor Sangalli y si, sí esta aquí-dijo con una sonrisa mientras acomodaba a la morocha

-Quiero verlo

La enfermera siguió las indicaciones de Courtney y salió de la habitación hacia la sala de espera

La castaña pensaba y pensaba ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan tonta? Distraerme asi,no tenia loca me intentaba matar o… ¿Qué? Ya ni sabia siquiera,pero fue un milagro que se salvara de sus ideas estaban revoloteando y eso la mortificaba ¿Qué pensaría el? Estaria…¿enojado con ella? Eso era lo mas su marido le reclamaría como pudo haber hecho una tontería asi si le contaba o…mejor seria decirle que un camión se le pude,como pude,como pude… se decía una y otra vez y aunque era infeliz no quería morir,por lo menos por ahora,lo que le hizo darse cuenta de lo corta que es la vida y que esto era una señal,una señal de que debía quizá arreglar su vida,ordenarla…amistarse tal vez con su esposo al que amaba y ser felices,pero no dependía solo de ella sino también de el.

Despues de eso presto mas atencion a la habitación,estaba en el hospital en ese cálido cuarto sola y que además noto algo estaba lleno de flores y un enorme peluche…

En la sala de espera, Duncan daba vueltas como loco de un lado a otro, su preocupación por Courtney parecía como si estuviese en un infierno,con la sangre que le hervia, pero para él volverla a ver seria como estar en el cielo. Lamentaba haberla tratado tan mal y que ahora probablemente por su culpa era que estaba ahí en ese hospital.

Llego la enfermera y le dijo que Courtney lo quería ver, de inmediato en su cara se dibujo una sonrisa algo melancolica y rápidamente se dirigió hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Courtney. Una pequeña llama, en su interior que cada ves se hacia más grande le decía que le tenia que decir lo que sentía, pero al parecer su orgullo y su cabeza no podían. Al encontrarse al frente de la habitación de Courtney, coloco su mano sobre la perilla y lentamente fue abriendo la puerta. Cuando la abrió del todo vio a la morena recostada en la cama mirando las flores y el lindo oso que le había llevado...

-¿Como te sientes?…-hizo una pausa-bueno al parecer perdiste el control del coche y chocaste contra una columna de concreto. Lo bueno es que estas aquí CONMIGO.

Él dijo esto mientras se acercaba lentamente a la cama donde estaba la ojos avellana; el cuerpo le dolía un poco aunque no había querido decir nada para que la sacaran de allí rápido, ya que los encierros la aterraban y terminaban por volverla loca, bueno eso decía ella claro que exageraba un poco con lo de volverla loca...lentamente cuando Duncan ya estaba sentado en una silla que había al costado de la cama, levanto su mano y acaricio con mucha ternura su bello rostro.

-¿porque estabas tan preocupado por mi?-dijo con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos- se supone que no me quieres y que no te importo ¿o es solo es una mascara para ocultar tus verdaderos sentimientos?-dijo con voz queda y cabizbaja.

-No estaba estoy preocupado por ti ¿acaso crees que soy un ogro de verdad como tu me dices? Courtney, yo he empezado a quererte…y no sabes cuanto-dijo levantando la mirada y de repente aquella habitación se lleno de tención lo que hizo que ambos sintieran un calor recorrer todo su cuerpo

-eh ¿de verdad?-una pequeña lagrima corrió por su mejilla- Duncan, no sabes cuanto te he empezado a querer yo, tu no sabes las noches que he pasado pensando en ti y en como me tratabas, dejándome en claro dentro de mi que entre tu y yo que hubiese un poco de amor era…-respiro y miro para un lado esquivando la mirada del ojiazul-imposible y…

Duncan no dijo una sola palabra más y de un beso callo a Courtney, la cual le respondió con la misma intensidad con la cual él le dio el beso. Ya habían pasado varios minutos y no acababa tal abre la puerta.

-¿quien diría que en ves de encontrarlos discutiendo, los encontraríamos como dos tortolos enamorados? Que escondidito se lo tenian-dijo muy divertida una rubia que elevaba la voz

-aja los atrapamos viejo-dijo el amigo de aquel chico que había sellado los labios de la morocha con un dulce y apasionado beso

Ambos los miraron un poco apenados, luego cada quien tomo asiento y hablaron por un buen rato; a las 2 horas llego el doctor dándole de alta a Courtney. Duncan se la llevo para la mansión Sangalli. Ya una ves en la mansión Duncan la dejo allí y salió a resolver un problema en el buffet.

Mientras Courtney mandaba a las mucamas a pasar la ropa y todas las pertenencias de los dos a la recamara principal-ya que no la habían ocupado, pues cada uno dormía en una habitación de huéspedes-.

En la noche cuando llego Duncan...

* * *

><p>Bien los dejho con la intriga...a ver ¿que opinan? ;)<p>

Les gusta como ¿va? bueno tendra **que** porque ya tengo todo preparado y les tengo muchas sorpresas para este fic se viene fuerte la cosa jejej xD

Ya bye los dejo y a los que siguen de vacaciones disfrútenlo a lo máximo


	5. Odio a mi corazon porque te pertenece

**DEL INFIERNO AL CIELO**

**Hola amigos de FF ay yo se yo se es un largo tiempo en el que he estado inactiva,pero he tenido razones por la falta de tiempo por ser mi ultimo ano de secundaria el 2012 y por tener que venir a finales de ese ano a vivir a otro pais y pues bueno fue dificil,pero prometo que si dejan muchos de sus lindos reviews ypondre cap cad semanas dependiendo y no habra motivo para fallarles puesto que el fic ya lo he casi terminado asi que no hay excusas ;) asi que a postear :D**

**PD:lOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO LOS PIDO PRESTADOS A SUS CREADORES DE DRAMA TOTAL **

* * *

><p><strong>cap 5:Odio a mi corazon porque te pertenece<strong>

Después de recorrer unos kilómetros Duncan llego a la mansión, se bajo del coche y entro a la casa. Courtney al sentir el sonido de la puerta, corrio hacia la entrada y se tiro encima de su marido , Duncan le respondió el abrazo , un poco serio , ella noto esto y de inmediato se alejo de él. Lo miro con una cara un poco triste por unos segundos y rápidamente subió a la habitación; el ojiazul alcanzó a notar la lágrima que había deslizado por la mejilla de la chica por aquel recibimiento después de que ella había ido a seguir demostrándole su amor. Duncan reflexiono y a prisa subió a la recamara, intento abrir la puerta, pero no pudo ya que su esposa la había cerrado por dentro...él le dijo...

-Court mi amor ábreme, por favor perdóname...no quise ser así de frio solo que no tuve un buen día (al decir esto recordó una vez que Gwen se había enojado con el y el le había dicho lo mismo) por favor ábreme

- Vete ¿si?...no te quiero ver, ya hemos vuelto a lo de siempre

El notaba que Courtney lloraba con gran intensidad, no paraba de llorar estaba frente al espejo del tocador contemplando cada rasgo, y preguntándose si no era suficiente mujer para Duncan; dio unos pasos para despejar su mente y de momento a otro sintió un leve mareo, se logro sostener del marco de la puerta que conectaba el baño con la pieza, lentamente logro sostenerse y empezó a andar hacia la cama…

El pelinegro seguía gritándole desde afuera, pero al ver que la morena no respondía se desespero y se dirigió abajo por la llave maestra. Cuando regreso y abrió la puerta, vio a Courtney en el piso al lado de la cama inconsiente , él se se dirigio hacia ella rapidamente y la levanto en sus brazos la subio a la cama y luego le pidio a Blanca que llamara al doctor de la familia...

Mientras llegaba el doctor Duncan no hacia ptra cosa que contemplar el rostro de su y pensaba en que ella era todo lo que tenia y que las cosas deberian mejorar porque si el la queria,la queria y mucho.

* * *

><p>Al llegar el doctor la reviso detenidamente<p>

-Y Doctor Gutierrez? -decia Duncan en el momento en el que el doctor saliera de la habitacion de la castana-ella esta bien...cierto? cierto?-dijo con un tono de preocupacion y con algo de culpa.

-No te preocupes Duncan ella estara bien-dijo con una leve sonrisa que daba aire de tranquilidad-el desmayo fue debido al stress y bueno sumado a la leve anemia que tiene es razonable que se haya desvanecido-Mientras él decia esto Duncan no podia dejar de preocuparse-ella solo tendra que descanzar y comer mejor,pero tu debes ayudarla y no dejarla sola,Duncan tu sabes que mas que un medico de tu familia soy amigo de tu padre y se que tu y ella no han pasado por buenos momentos,pero debes tratar de que ambos esten bien..entendido?-Dijo el doctor esto ultimo tocando el hombro del pelinegro en senal de confianza

Duncan solo se limito a mover la cabeza levemente en respuesta

Ya asi despues de eso el doctor dejo durmiendo a Courtney no se movio de su lado en toda la sentado en una silla a un lado de la cama de ella,mientras solo sujetaba su delicada mano entre las suyas.

* * *

><p>En la mañana Duncan llamo a su secretaria para informarle que no hiria a trabajar ya que su esposa no se encontraba muy bien de salud.<p>

En la oficina Gwen fue a preguntar por Duncan , pero al saber que no habia ido por estar con su esposa se lleno de coraje y celos asi que aprovecho que Courtney no estaba tan bien para ir a ver a su ex a su casa,si realmente estaba dispuesta a todo, cree que tendra las cosas faciles,al arecer no sera sera dificil lograr vencer a Courtney,pero...Le seria mas facil a Courtney vencer a Gwen?.

Por otro lado en la mansion Courtney habia insistido en no quedarse recostada en la cama,asi que se dio una ducha y resolvio salir al hermoso jardin de la mansion a regar,las flores esto le gustaba mucho , solo que lo habia dejado desde que murieron sus padres asi que era hora de retomarlo y dejar asi atras el pasado.

Duncan solo la miraba desde la ventana del estudio, se veia tan fragil y tan hermosa...unos minutos despues Duncan recibio una llamada asi que fue donde la morena para avisarle.

-Court...-dijo el pelinegro parado frente a ella.

-Si?-decia mientras seguia regando las flores con una amplia sonrisa.

-Saldre por una hora,ire al buffet...no dices nada?

Courtney incorporandose

-Que deberia decir,si tienes que ir ve -dijo con tono tranquilo haciendo un gran esfuerzo

-E...esta bien-dijo un extranado Duncan

Cuando el se puso en marcha se detuvo unos segundos y se dio cuenta que en todas las horas transcurridas de la manana no habia hablado con Courtney,solo para unas cuantas frases ya que luego ella opto por estar en el dio media vuelta descubriendo tambien, asi que ella solo estaba ahi parada observandolo a el,pero rapidamente se giro volviendo a lo que hacia mientras el solo esbozo una sonrisa y fue donde ella

-Courtney- dijo él,en ese momento ella dejo de regar las flores,pero en la misma posicion,sosteniendo la regadera y sentada de cuclillas por lo que el la sujeto y la puso de pie sin decir nada,ella seguia parada como estatua de espaldas a la giro,y quedaron cara a cara

-Hoy, a partir de hoy esta vez todo sera diferente te lo prometo,no te dejare,a mi lado te podras sentir bien,como antes lo habiamos prometido aunque esta vez sera de verdad-le dijo mirandola a los ojos mientras sentia como las piernas le temblaban

Courtney solo sonrio y derramo una pequena lagrima

-No mas lagrimas-Dijo mientras se la quitaba del rostro sonreia.

-No es eso,es por felicidad,porque creo en ti,en verdad ahora creo...no,no creo se que me quieres como yo a ti.

-Si yo tambien lo se-dijo éLsonriente.

Se miraron por unos segundos

-Eh bueno! debes irte asi que ve,ve-dijo mas animada.

-Quisiera que no fuera asi,pero tienes razon,me voy pero ya vuelvo-dijo sonriendo de igual forma;

Entonces cuando el estaba a punto de dar un paso volteo rapidamente

-Se me olvido algo-dijo el esposo.

...

Duncan se aferro fuertemente a su esposa,fue un abrazo dulce,tierno y magico,la castana quedo sorprendida por lo que sus manos no respondieron en un principio al abrazo,pero poco a poco,lo tomo a el entre sus brazos quedaron asi unos segundos muy largos en los que ambos solo sonreian y sentian como si solo fuesen ellos dos,y nadie mas.

* * *

><p>Despues de unos 20 minutos de que Duncan saliera tocaron el timbre<p>

Desde el intercomunicador

-Si, quien es?-pregunto Blanca.

-Ah buenas tardes,es una companera del senor Duncan...del trabajo-respondio una voz femenina.

-Ah bueno,disculpe senorita,pero el senor no se encuentra.

-oh eso no importa en realidad vine a dejarle algo del trabajo.

-Espere...

Blanca fue a consultarle a Courtney sobre que debia hacer,pues parecia una situacion algo rara.

-Solo dejala pasar a ver que se le ofrece,aunque es raro, porque venir aqui...bueno,bueno solo hazla pasar que espere en el loving-decia mientras estaba sentada frente al tocador peinando su larga cabellera.

-Si nina-contesto.

* * *

><p>Unos minutos mas tarde Courtney llego donde la mujer<p>

Esta estaba dando la espalda a Courtney y cuando la sintio llegar se giro quedando algo sorprendida

- Buneas tardes-la miro un momento- para que nesecita a mi esposo , ah cierto vino a entregarle algo, pero si es asi, le pido que no lo venga a molestar a nuestra casa-se quedo mirando otra vez a la extrana mujer-pero...usted no trae nada verdad?

-Disculpe señora , pero no es un problema profecional es un problema personal, y por si no sabia o por si su esposo no le ha hablado de mi,yo soy Gwen Castellano, una vieja amiga de su esposo-la miro malisiosamente.

-Que? a ver.. por que mintio entonces? -en ese momento reacciono-bueno eso no importa mi esposo no esta asi que puede irse yendo por donde vino.

-Bueno solo queria conocer con la clase de mujercita que el se habia casado eso es todo-la miro de abajo hacia arriba de la manera mas arrogante posible.

-Mire!..-bajo el tono de voz no le podia dar el gusto no podia-le pido que se vaya por las buenas,bien?-Dijo sonriente aguantandose las ganas.

-Pero por que? -dijo sonriente- si le dije que soy una muy buena y vieja amiga de su esposo,quisiera sentarme y esperar-dijo sarcasticamente,ella sabia que Courtney no la dejaria quedar,solo estaba probando a su competidora.

-Ah!perdon?-dijo la morena con una sonrisa sarcastica-eso no lo creo-dijo poniendose seria ya.

-Dije que yo me quedo,Court-dijo sonriente regocijada de lo molesta que estaba siendo.

-Como? sabes mi nombre...que quieres-dijo tratando de contener su puno.

-Yo? solo estoy siendo amistosa y quiero esperar a Duncan,y si se tu nombre él me hablo de ti-dijo aun con la gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro palido.

-Mira primerop no me tutees y segundo-se puso mas cerca de ella y dijo casi en un susurro-sera mejor que se vaya..oyo? no se que buscas solo quiero que...-respiro profundo- que se largue! antes que llame a seguridad-seguido la miro desafiante.

-ja! Mira no me amenaces, que no sabes con quien estas hablando Senora, entiendes , cuando tu esposo se entere de como me estas tratando olvidece de él.

-Si claro que si se con quien estoy hablando , estoy hablando con una...ay ni se como llamarle, solo eres una vulgar que ahora mismo se va a ir.-estaba cansada y molesta que sentia que si seguia explotaria-.

Courtney mando a sacar a Gwen,luego se sento lentamente sobre uno de los sofas de la sala.

Una hora mas tarde llego Duncan y al llegar vio a Courtney dormida en el sofa, bueno algo raro ya que era un poco temprano;apenas eran las dos de la solo se acerco y le dio un beso en la la tomo en brazos y se encamino hacia su ese momento mientras iban escalera arriba ella de pronto abrio los ojos...

* * *

><p><strong>Y bueno no se que tal me quedo,pero creo que hice mi mayor esfuerzo y siento lo de los signos de puntuacion pero aqui en Francia no puedo colocarlos :( he intentado,pero aqui la mecanica es otra asi que supongo seguire de ahora en adelante de esta forma.<strong>

**Dejen sus preciados reviews ;) **


	6. Este amor es difícil, pero es real

**Holi! fans ^_^ya ven como lo prometido es deuda,vengo a dejar el nuevo capi aunque necesito esta vez mas reviews ;) recuerden que de eso depende si publico dejando un dia 2 una semana o como maximo 2 semanas despues asi que espero que realmente disfruten de la historia :D um bueno lmos espero hasta abajo jeje **

**Como sielmpre los personajes no me pertenecen solo hago esto por pura diversion sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 6:Este amor es difícil, pero es real<strong>

Duncan iba escalera arriba teniendo entre brazos a ella abrio los ojos...

- Bajame!...no ves que no quiero estar en tus brazos,te odio!...-decia dandole golpes con los punos a Duncan mientras él la seguia sosteniendo-.

-Pero que te pasa Court-dijo mientras la bajaba lentamente-.

-Ya dejame!-dijo casi con un grito de forma exasperada y lo apartaba de su camino mientras continuaba subiendo las escaleras-.

-Que pasa prin...cesa-dijo un extranado Duncan.

Courtney solo se limito a seguir sin darle vueltas,pero finalmente se detuvo al terminar su trayecto de ultimo escalon y volteo muy rapido sin poder sostener sus palabras.

-Tu! quieres saber que tengo? ja-dijo conteniendo las lagrimas-yo te dire que ocurre..-suspiro y bajo hasta donde el ojiazul estaba,quedando asi frente a frente-tu tienes muchas amiguitas verdad? sobre todo del pasado...no es asi?-Duncan solo la miraba extranado-actuas como si no supieras de tu vieja amiga o quiza algo mas...no es asi?..no es asi!-No pudo simplemente contenerse la ojo avellana-.

-Courtney tranquilizate,enserio no tengo idea de que me estas hablando...-dijo preocupado sosteniendola por los hombros cuidadosamente-

-ja! si?-dijo ironica mirando de un lado a otro-sueltame!-dijo safandose de un arranque de él-Te suena Gwen Castellano?-dijo sin retener mas una lagrima que caia al pronunciar ese nombre y seguido subio rapidamente las escaleras sin mirar atras.

Duncan solo se quedo ahi parado unos segundos a los cuales luego reacciono y fue tras ella.

-Courtney mi amor dejame hablarte.-en ese momento ella cerro la puerta de la habitacion de un portazo quedandose él fuera-abreme por favor, que fue lo que paso...-decia golpeando la puerta a lo que no habia respuesta-es...esta bien si necesitas estar sola te dejare,pero tenemos que hablar.

Duncan se fue a su antigua habitacion pensando y en es momento se puso furioso al recordar que su secretaria le habia dicho que Gwen lo habia ido a buscar,pero ella le habia dicho que no habia ido por que su esposa se encontraba un poco enferma.

Duncan pensaba"tenia que ser,que demonios estas planeando Gwen, que!no importa no dejare que le hagas dano a Courtney,a ella no"..."El pasado es pasado y no te volvere a traer de nuevo a mi vida,no dejare que entres..."

Despues de eso el bajo al estudio para tratar de concentrarse en algo de trabajo aunque por mas esfuerzo no lo logro,solo pensaba en solucionar las cosas con su esposa,hasta que finalmente el sueno lo vencio.

Una hora mas tarde aproximadamente Courtney tras haberse calmado bajo a buscar a Duncan y finalmente lo encontro dormido aun, para lo que ella solo sonrio y avanzo en paso leve.

-Soy una tonta-Dijo esto miantras pasaba su mano por el pelo de Duncan.

En aquel momento Duncan desperto y sostuvo su mano.

-Que ocurre?-decia un somnoliento Duncan-.

-Eh nada soy yo...solo...yo solo queria decir que lo siento-decia una cabizbaja Courtney-.

Duncan opto por levantarse del asiento para quedar de esa forma frente a la castana.

Mirame-dijo levantandole la barbilla-yo no tengo nada que disculparte,entiendes? solo fue un mal momento,solo te puedo ver a ti a nadie mas,esta bien?

-Bueno si, tenia que hacerlo aunque me costo mucho ya sabes lo orgullosa que soy-.

-Si lo se tu orgullo-dijo un sonriente Duncan-lo unico que te puedo ofrecer es una explicacion sobre quien es ella,pero necesito que me digas que fue lo que te dijo.. confia en mi que yo te protejo..si?-Dijo tomandola del rostro-

-Si,no es necesario que me digas nada sobre ella,yo supongo ya que debio ser una ex loca que al encontrarse contigo de nuevo penso en que serias de nuevo suyo,en que eras el mismo de antes...no es asi?.

-Mmm si bueno algo de eso hay, y...-Ella lo interrumpio.

-Vez! eso es todo lo que necesito saber,no hay nada mas yo confio en ti,confio en que la pondras en su lugar-decia esto mientras se aferraba a él con un gran abrazo-.

-Esta bien,pero solo dime que te dijo esa mujer loca-dijo aun abrazado a ella,pero mirandola a los ojos fijamente dandole la confianza decirselo-.

-Me dijo miuchas cosas,pero finalmente me dio entender que no descansara hasta tenerte-dijo seria mirandolo fijamente-.

-Esa mujer esta desquiciada,yo te juro Court que yo...-Fue interrumpido de nuevo.

-Shh yo confio en ti-dijo posando su dedo sobre los labios de su esposo-entendido,yo se que te encargaras de ello..y sabes como lo se? porque tu secretaria me llamo hoy y me informo que esta tal Gwen te estaba rondando,pero tu la pusiste en su lugar.

-Entonces por eso viniste hasta aca?-dijo sonriente-.

-Si porque me hizo dar cuenta de mi equivocacion-dijo igual de sonriente-.

-A si? y cual seria esa equivocacion?

-El creer que prefiririas dejarme por no ser suficiente mujer para ti,sabes que he estado en un momento dificil de depresion y todo eso,y yo solo crei que alguien mejor que yo llegaria y te alejaria de mi lado,tuve miedo,mucho miedo en verdad-dijo colgandose del cuello del pelinegro-.

-Como podrias pensar eso princesa, si yo...yo TE AMO-dijo mirandola directamente a los ojos-.

-Si ahora lo se-dijo sonriente-.

Luego platicaron un rato mas y despues de eso él le pidio a la morena fuera a descansar ya que aun lo necesitaba.

Horas despues Courtney desperto algo exaltada y tras palpar el lado contrario de su cama se dio con la sorpresa de que su esposo no estaba por lo que se asusto y estando muy afligida empezo a llorar en silencio.

-Oh ya despertaste princesa-dijo con una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

-Duncan!-dijo Courtney saliendo corriendo de la cama hacia a los brazos de él-crei que me habias dejado,no sabes la terrible pesadilla que tuve.

-Pero princesa fue solo una pesadilla yo estaba en el bano, ya no llores.

-Lo se...seremos felices estoy segura,las dificultades solo nos haran mas fuertes,eso lo se-dijo tambien sonriente-.

Segundos mas tarde Courtney se le puso muy de cerca y lo beso,primero fue un beso dulce,pero despues empezo a subir de tono,Duncan iba a decir algo mas ella simplemente lo callo con otro a desnudarse uno al otro lenta y pasionadamente mientras Duncan se encontraba encima de Courtney sobre la cama,se podia sentir el fuego de la pasion y sobre todo de ese amor que se el comenzo a besarla un poco salvaje pero a la ves con amor dandose por hecho como las llamas del deseo lentamente la fue besando desde los labios hasta bajar hasta sus ella no se quedo atras,Courtney lo complajo de igual forma dando primero suaves besos en el cuello de su esposo los cuales se tornaron luego mordiscos juguetones,despues bajo y recorrio todo lo accesible por una vez entrados en el climax él entro en ella haciendola sentir como el solo podia hacerlo,el unico con el que pudo dar este paso desde hace mucho sin importarle nada.

Al final de esa gran exitante noche ambos durmieron uno abrazado del otro,pero no sin antes decirse unos TE AMO y platicar unos minutos hasta quedarse finalmente dormidos.

En la manana...

* * *

><p><strong>Bien que tal el capi? les parecio bueno?espero solo haya sido lo completamente satisfactorio y si falto algo o quieren que en los proximos caps remarque algo solo me lo dicen ;) <strong>

**Adios fanficslovers **


	7. Una salida y una visita

**Hola FanFictioners xD espero les guste como va la historia :) si me quieren decir algo aqui estoy pendiente ,)**

**A ver como va el cap critiquenlo :) y dejen sus hermosos veo abajo :D**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen y solo hago esto por diversion y sin fines de lucro.**

**Ya empecemos ^_^**

**PD;Lean mi nuevo fic Diario de un asesino les aseguro que promete mucho jeje.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 7:Una salida y una visita<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

En la mañana del sabado Courtney habia llamado a Bridgette su amiga,para que la acompañara de compras , ya que le gustaba el gusto que tenia ella pues era entre un estilo refinado y sencillo sin ninguna complicacion algo que le gustaba mucho a la que de vez en cuando un estilo diferente no le vendria mal.

Ambas salieron lo suficientemente temprano , mas o menos a las 9:00 a.m ya que tanto Duncan como Geoff todavia seguian dormidos de lo cansados que se encontraban por la complicada semana que se habia tenido en el trabajo por lo que ellas los dejaban descanzar.

Por otro lado en el centro comercial Coourtney y Bridgette entraron a una sofisticada tienda de ropa , la cual Bridgette frecuentaba muy a menudo,casi siempre para alguna reunion del trabajo de su esposo Geoff o para algun evento de caridad;eso si era muy compasiva con los mas necesitados.

Estando dentro del lugar como la ojimiel era clienta v.i.p las antendieron de inmediato.

-Señora Anderson de Hamilton buenos gusto verla de nuevo por aqui-expreso la encargada de la boutique muy amablemente y con una gran sonrisa y anadio-Que es lo que hoy necesita?.

-Buenos dias senorita vera le presento a una amiga Courtney Smith de Sangalli, vinimos a comprar algo de ropa para ella,lo mas exclusivo-expreso la rubia y anadio-y poque no para mi tambien-dijo y guino un ojo a la joven Rosario-.

-Ah,bueno perfecto pues mucho gusto señora de Sangalli, espero despues de lo que le escogeremos no deje de venir por aqui,es un placer y un honor tener por aqui a clientas tan reconocidas como usted y mas si es amiga de la senora Bridgette.

-Gracias y el gusto es mio se ve que esta boutique es de mucha clase,espero encontrar lo que busco que seguro lo hare-Dijo sonriente la ojos fenix-.

Courtney y Bridgette empezaron a buscar ropa, luego la ojimiel le dijo a la castana que se fuera a medir una prenda, y que saliera para que Bridgette viera como le quedaba y asi fue, Courtney comenzo a desfilar del vestidor a donde se encontraba Bridgette y ella se probo una que otra cosa.

Las dos se divirtieron mucho probandose prendas y desfilando por todo el lugar como si de una pasarela se tratara mientras iban tambien cantando y bailando como dos adolescentes.

-Perfecto ya tenemos lo que te llevaras Court y yo a otra tienda-dijo satisfecha luego de tener todas las bolsas de compras repartidas entre las dos-.

Saliendo de alli fueron hacia una reconocida joyeria del pais.

Al llegar a la joyeria compraron algo de joyeria banada en oro y otro poco en hubo un colgante con un lirio azul que le encanto a Courtney,y para su suerte era el ultimo que quedaba de los tres que eran pues era un modelo limitado y muy raro.

Pasearon un rato mas,miraron algunas otras tiendas y luego comieron algo,Courtney comio por su parte carnes rojas mientras que Bridgette solo hojas.

Un poco mas tarde a eso de las dos de la tarde Courtney dejo a Bridegette en su casa, y se fue para la estando un poco cansada luego de su salida con su amiga no se le podia borrar la sonrisa del rostro asi que con todo el pesar de la tarde se dispuso a acomadar todo lo comprado.

Luego se escucho un "toc toc" cuando Courtney ya terminaba de ordenar todo.

-Si? adelante Blanca-.

-Oh si nina solo venia a preguntar si ya ha comido-dijo la amable mujer-.

-Eh si,no te preocupes ya lo hice con Brid-.

-Bueno siendo asi la y permiso-.

-Espera Blanquita...-se quedo pensando un rato-nadie ha llamado o ha venido?

-No,nadie senora-.

-Bien,puedes retirarte -

-Permiso-respondio la ama de llaves y se desvanecio tras la puerta-.

Courtney estando ya sola tomo un libro y se sento en la cama a leerlo y sin darse cuenta quedo dormida.

En el anochecer Duncan y Courtney se encontraban cenando en la mesa del comedor cuando de repente Blanca le aviso en confidencia a Courtney que alguien habia venido.

Y la castana pregunto quien era hablando tambien con tono confidencial dejando de lado sus cubiertos-.

No fue necesaria una respuesta.

-Buenas noches, siento interrumpir su deliciosa cena-hubo un silencio sepulcral que dejo helados tanto a Courtney como a Duncan-Perdon,los sorprendi? lo siento-dijo penosa-.

-Tu...

No dejo hablar a Courtney y siguio.

-Bueno...veran iba pasando por aqui y me dije Gwen porque no vas a visitar a la familia Sangalli-dijo cruzada de brazos con tono serio-.

-Bueno ya viniste y te vimos...-tomo un respiro-ahora puedes irte que ya se me daño el apetito de solo verte-dijo poniendose de pie-.

-Dios Duncan no se como te pudiste casar con una mujer tan ordinaria que ni tratar a una vieja amiga sabe-dijo esta cruzada de brazos y anadio- definitivamnete se nota que perdiste el buen gusto por las mujeres-.

Lo cual colmo a Courtney.

-Mira...

-Espera Court...-interrumpio el ojiazul poniendose de pie-Gwen lo mejor sera que te vayas...viejos amigos? como puedes decir eso cuando sabes que no es asi?.Ademas ahora no es tiempo de hablar no ves que estamos cenando?.Blanca acompanala a la puerta por favor.

Esto hizo que Courtney sonriera triunfante.

-Pe...

-Senorita por favor acompaneme-expreso Blanca senalando la salida-.

Ante esto nada pudo hacer Gwen y solo salio muy enojada conteniendo sus palabras.

Cuando por fin Gwen se marcho Duncan, se dirigio a su despacho a ordenar unos documentos y luego subio a la recamara y la vio alli mirandose en el espejo midiendoce ropa y haciendoce peinados.

Duncan se acerco, la miro y la tomo por la cintura.

-Ay! -dijo la castana saltando-me asustaste-dijo sin dejar de mirarse en el espejo-.

-Que haces?-dijo soltandola-eh esto fue lo que fuiste hacer toda la mañana mientras yo descansaba?-dijo sonriendo-todo se te vera muy sexy princesa-.

-Ya se fue tu amiguita...-dijo sin mirarlo mientras volvia a ordenar en percheros y doblar lo que habia comprado-no sabes como me molesta-respiro y volteo hacia el-Mira Duncan no quiero ser una mujer celosa, pero si esa mujer no se aleja pronto de nosotros te juro que no vamos a durar mucho tiempo juntos-.

-Uhm tienes razon, pero mi amor yo solo tengo ojos para ti-dijo tomandole de la barbilla-Courtney tu eres lo unico que vale la pena realmente, no quiero que pienses que quiero algo con ella-.

Courtney lo miro con ojos timidos.

-Sss...si pero, es que a veces la veo y pienso que ella es muy linda con piel de porcelana y la manera en como habla, entonces me comienzo a comparar con no soy tan refinada, si tengo mi etica y mi glamour, pero no soy como ella...y-desvio la mirada-.  
>Duncan la miro con una pequena sonrisa y la abrazo dejando a Courtney sin palabras.<p>

-Tu no te preocupes,tu me gustas mas que cualquier otra que no he sido perfecto y que te he enganado mucho con otras mientras estabamos casados y entiendo tus dudas,pero eso era antes de darme cuenta de lo que significas para quiero que te compares, estas bien asi y no quiero que por esto cambies,esta bien?-dijo y la solto para mirarla a los ojos-.  
>Courtney solo asintio y se sintio mucho mejor y lo abrazo de igual manera.<p>

-Lo estoy celosa y se que prometi no hacer preguntas,pero si llega el momento en que las tenga que hacer prometeme que me contaras.

-Lo prometo-pronuncio sin dejar de abrazarla-.

.

.

.

.

**Pero esto apenas era el principio de lo que les esperaba pues la vida para estos dos enamorados no sera nada facil ...y entonces su amor se debilitara?o tal vez el amor sera una cadena lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar cualquier golpe sin roperse?**

* * *

><p><strong>Opinen que tal? ya se fue muy corto y aburrido este cap,pero en el proximo los recpmpensare ;) ademas diganme de que personajes les gustaria que haga un fic he estado pensando y me he llenado de ideas con algunos personajes y parejas de drama total y tambien si me dijeran que otros cartoons les gusta podria ponerme a hacer algo sobre eso ;) Bueno me despiudo con amor <strong>

**KISSES muah! je**

**TishaDxC **


End file.
